


Dad's On The Phone

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [40]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Korrasami - Freeform, Standalone, Sweet, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: In which Asami overthinks something and Korra reassures her, and everyone is happy.





	Dad's On The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> As with most shorts in this series, this can stand alone without reading the rest of it. But it also fits into something longer, and that's great! 
> 
> I wanted to write a nice, sweet, fluffy moment. So I did!
> 
> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)

_Fanart courtesy of[kurisu-80](https://kurisu-80.tumblr.com/post/174698233944/dads-on-the-phone-asami-scooted-a-little-away)_

  
  
“Oh, things are going fine, here,” Asami said into the phone as the bathroom door opened. Korra stepped out, fresh from the shower, the bundle of clothes in her arms hiding little of her nakedness. “You know, the usual. How about down there?”

“Still having trouble with the Tribal Council,” Tonraq sighed. “They keep saying they put me in charge to protect our way of life, not to replace it with this new-fangled democracy business.”

“Well, if you’re looking for somebody to talk you out of new-fangled things, you’re talking to the wrong woman,” Asami chuckled, before taking a sip of her tea.

She and Korra’s parents had made a habit of phoning each other at least once a week. Korra’s parents had taken to Asami more than she could’ve dreamed of—and they were always eager to hear about their daughter, poor communicator that she was.

“That mom and dad?” Korra shouted from the bedroom.

Asami held the receiver to her chest. “It’s your dad!”

“Well, tell him I said hi!”

She rolled her eyes. “You have to be getting _some_ support. Even the Fire Nation has instituted some reforms.”

“Oh, sure, the people who I’d like to turn into voters are all for it,” Tonraq rumbled, “but of course, the people who currently have power don’t like the idea of having less of it.”

“Which is exactly the reason they shouldn’t have unchecked power.”

“Exactly!” Tonraq laughed. “You sure have a handle on politics, for somebody who expresses no interest in it.”

“I have an interest in systems design,” Asami said. “It’s an engineering issue. Social engineering, but still.”

“Oh!” Korra asked, striding into the kitchen and rummaging about. “Has Mom gone pearl-diving lately? It’s gotta be about that time.”

Asami locked eyes on her wife, and mouthed, ‘should I hand you the phone?’

Korra held up her hands in apology, wearing a sideways smile that said she knew she wasn’t in trouble. “I’d love to come down and go diving with her. It’s been forever.”

Asami cleared her throat, and spoke into the phone. “Tonraq, if I could ask, has Senna been diving for Arctic Pearls this year? Your daughter wants to know.”

“I don’t think so… I don’t have the time to go with her, and as strong a swimmer as Senna is, it’s too dangerous to go alone. Does Korra want to come down and visit?”

“It’d be great,” Korra said, as if she’d heard. “Mom and I can go diving, you and Dad can mess with those snowmobiles, all sorts of bonding going on.”

“Korra’s using you as an intermediary again, isn’t she?” Tonraq said, a smile in his voice.

“Yeah, Dad, like always.”

It took Asami a moment—and Korra’s raised eyebrow—to realize what she’d said. She’d called him ‘Dad.’ She’d… she’d never done that before.

Tonraq, replied in stride. “Well, we’re always happy to see our girls. You’re welcome any time, sweetie.”

Asami swallowed hard. “I… thanks,” she said, motioning Korra to come help her.

Korra looked worried as she got close, but Asami just shoved both parts of the phone in Korra’s hands and retreated to the couch, sitting down hard.

“No, hi, Dad, it’s me,” Korra was saying. “Oh, no she’s fine, she just had to go take care of something for a second. Of course we’d love to come…”

Asami stared at the floor, her hands worrying at each other as she thought.

She and Korra were married, but did that make… that didn’t make Korra’s parents her own, not really. She adored them, and they loved her too, she realized that. It wasn’t just about how happy she made Korra, they actually liked her for her, they wanted to know what she was doing, how her life was. They were always so supportive and kind, always rooting for her, as much as they were for their daughter… but that didn’t make them her _parents_. Didn’t give her the right to think of them like that.

And her own father… she’d never patched things up with him, not really. They may have been on a path to, he may have truly mended his ways, but all that was lost, cut short. But at least she could still remember him. Not like her mother. Asami could barely remember what having a mom was like.

Korra settled onto the couch beside her, taking Asami’s hands. “Hey,” she said.

Asami nodded, still staring away. “Hi.”

Korra leaned over, and kissed Asami’s cheek. “That was from Dad. Told me to kiss you for him.”

“Oh…” Asami said, her breath quavering.

Every week, at the end of her phone call to the South, Tonraq would tell her, ‘Kiss my daughter for me.’ Every week, without fail, even if it was Senna on the phone and he had to shout it across the room.

She touched her cheek where Korra had kissed her.

“You need to talk about it?” Korra asked.

Asami scooted a little away, so she could rest her head on Korra’s shoulder. “I love your family,” she managed.

“You love _our_ family,” Korra corrected, kissing her hair. “And they love you too, Sparks.”

“It’s not… weird?”

“Calling my dad ‘Dad’?” Korra asked.

Asami nodded.

Korra ran her fingers down Asami’s arm. “Why would that be weird? They think of you as theirs, as much as I am.”

Asami reached an arm across her wife, pulling herself in closer. “Do you think… do you think my dad would’ve been okay with it?”

Korra nuzzled her head into Asami’s hair, and continued stroking her arm. “I didn’t know your father like I would have liked to. But how could he be against loving and supporting you?”

She shook her head. “I just… I can’t just replace him.”

“Nobody’s asking you to,” Korra said, taking hold of Asami’s hand. “You just… get an extra set of parents. You should totally take them, too, because they’re really great.”

Asami let out a long breath, squeezing Korra hard. An extra set of parents… well, what engineer didn’t appreciate redundancy?

“So,” Asami asked, tilting her head back to look Korra in the eye, “when are we going down to visit Mom and Dad?”

Korra grinned, and kissed her.  

 


End file.
